


First Impressions

by blerdxlines



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, Escape, F/M, Funny, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Zora Courting, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Prince Sidon's courting is about as smooth as a Goron's back.
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 21





	First Impressions

" ** _You!_** " The Prince called out. "Are you a Hylian?"

"Uh, yes."

"Marvelous! If I may ask-- that bat you have there-- may I see you wield it?"

"Um, sure?"

"Terrific! Just as powerful as you are beautiful! You will be perfect!"

"For what?"

"I hope I don't appear too forward, but I would like to request that you and I return to my home at the Zora's Domain and marry so that may procreate and birth a school of strong children that will ru--" You swung your bat, striking Prince Sidon in the side, sending him toppling over and stumbling into the river.

Before he could even recognize the events that just took place, you took off running in the direction you came.

By the time Sidon resurfaced, you were well on your way down the rocky path.

"Wait! Hylia-- I mean Miss Hylian!--"

Your mind raced with adrenaline as you made your way down the narrow riverside path.

Suddenly out of the water leaps Sidon soaring through the air before going underneath. 

" _Please!--_ "

"The Zora kingdom and I require your aid!"

" _ **Leave me alone!!**_ " You shrieked, turning and grabbing boomerang from your backside and flinging it his way.

He ducked into the water, narrowly dodging it before continuing.

"Please be careful Hylian, the path is slick and you may--" The boomerang returned spinning around only to bounce right off of his pointed fin.

You cursed yourself before taking off again as he retrieved the floating wooden weapon. "I believe you dropped your, eh... spinning toy! Hylian!"

His warning barely reached you ask your foot skid awkwardly along the dull, rocky, ledge, sending you tumbling head first into the water.


End file.
